Reunion
"Reunion" is the ninth episode of Season 5, and overall the fifty-first episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Marc Dube. It was directed by Brad Turner. It first aired on TNT August 23rd, 2015. It drew 1.76 million US viewers. Plot Summary Tom gains a powerful new weapon against the Espheni. Ben puts his life on the line to extract enemy plans. Pope discovers that Tom is alive, and launches a final attack. Meanwhile, the 2nd Mass must reassess their situation when an unexpected visitor appears. Plot Ben has becomes obsessed with using the Espheni Shadow Plane device, believing that it holds the key to finding the Espheni Queen and ending the war. However, using the device affects his health badly so his family attempts to keep him from using it too much. With the 2nd Mass now in control of the military base and their radio equipment, they have for the first time the ability to communication with the other "Mason Militias" that are going to be joining them when they undertake their final stand in DC. After their first real high of hearing the other militias over the radio, Tom is almost immediately summoned away by the Dornia that have been guiding him to the shore and giving him something that will help him when the time is right, a weapon that has the power to take out the Queen that is coming, wipe out the rest of the Espheni, and end the war once and for all. Matt and Maggie stumble upon Alexis Glass-Mason in the woods while on patrol. With the familiar and long assumed dead face back at base camp everyone is understandably cautious considering their recent discovery of what the Espheni can do and nobody wants to accept the fact that it is actually her, they are all convinced that she is just another Espheni plant. After Tom has a chance to speak to Lexi he has faith that she may actually be who she says she is or at the very least if she isn't then she can at least be useful to them in their final battle to come, she does manage to impart a little bit of wisdom from her time with the Espheni that if the Queen has come then it means that their goal has changed from a simple invasion to full occupation of Earth. She later reveals that the Espheni have been to Earth before. John Pope uses the goodness of the 2nd Mass to his advantage and infiltrate their base with a dozen or so armed men and start going trigger happy. Pope no longer just cares about killing Mason, he wants everyone in the 2nd Mass to die. Pope shoots two military soldiers before taking cover. When Trevor Huston aims his rifle at Anne Mason, Anthony realizes what he is doing is wrong, and shields Anne, being shot in the shoulder by Trevor. Anne shoots and kills Trevor after. Tom and Weaver shoots barrels close to Pope, and after exploding it collapses a building onto his group, apparently killing Pope and ending the attack. Not knowing whether or not to trust the Dornia weapon, Anne decides to test it and enlists the help of Marty who reveals himself to be a biochemist. The two discover that it is a bioweapon, but is so lethal that it can affect both humans and Espheni. Cochise suggests that the Dornia simply were unaware of its lethality to humans and Tom asks the two to modify it so humans are immune. Using Marty's expertise, the two are able to introduce human enzymes to the weapon which make it only lethal to the Espheni though Marty worries that modifying it may have destroyed its effectiveness completely. Tom again speaks with Lexi, and when he gets close to her, Lexi pulls him through the chained cell and begins strangling him. At the same time, Ben secretly uses the Shadow Plane again and learns that Lexi is in fact a trap. He warns the others and they rush to Tom's rescue. When Ben arrives, he throws the Dornia weapon at Lexi, which latches on and begins to kill her. The weapon kills Lexi who first warns Tom that "they're onto you." It's realized that Lexi, like Katie Marshall, was another Espheni generated-clone as they'd believed, this time being used to assassinate Tom before he can reach the Queen. Tom later tells Weaver he suspected all along that it wasn't really Lexi but hoped that she could provide valuable information, which she did and then turn her to their side. Weaver comforts him, telling him that it's a sign that the Espheni are losing that they stooped to such a level and that all they have left is "smoke and mirrors." After the Lexi clone's death, everyone gathers to discuss a clue Ben found in the Shadow Plane on the Queen's location: "at the foot of the giant." Looking at a map of Washington, D.C., Tom realizes that the clue means that the Queen is at the Lincoln Memorial. The next morning, the 2nd Mass and 14th Virginia prepare to depart, destroying the Shadow Plane so it can't be used to track them. As Tom informs the other militias over the radio that they now have a target in Washington, they spot a massive swarm of Black Hornets heading for the base. Other Cast Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Joe Butterfield * Greg Zach as Franks * Zack Daniels as Zack * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Jy Harris as Streaks * Chad Riley as Lawrence Biggs * Sarah Hall as Sergent Innis * Jeff Aro as Pope's Gang Member Deaths * Pope Gang Member * Zack * Nico * Kabatoff * Trevor Huston * Lawrence Biggs * Streaks (off-screen) * Chaos (off-screen) * Alexis clone * Several members of Pope's Crew. Significant Events *The alien briefly seen in the previous episode is identified as the queen of the Espheni. It is also revealed to be at the Lincoln Memorial. *It is revealed that the Espheni visited Earth nearly 2,000 years ago and are apparently responsible for the creation of the Nazca Lines. *The weapon first mentioned in Non-Essential Personnel is revealed. It is a bioweapon that will wipe out the Espheni when used on their queen. However, it is initially deadly to humans before Marty successfully modifies it. *Anthony returns to the 2nd Mass and John Pope is possibly killed by Tom. *The Dornia reveals itself to be the last of its kind. The Beamer that Tom and Alexis flew to the Moon is shown as is the Dornia ship that rescued Tom, having been hidden beneath the ocean the whole time. *It is learned that the Espheni Queen is located at the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, DC. Tom's History Lesson TBA Outside References TBA Photos 11958048_1224945784198135_3056237805155324361_o.jpg 5188396394469578735_n.jpg 11887854_1226980327328014_1391118787839871985_n.jpg CNI4gPqWcAEHg5y.jpg CNJFeKyUwAAmF9k.jpg CNjBU5eUcAQJpwf.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes